Q's Prophecy:I
by James-Sinclair
1. Dusk

It was dusk and the fading purple light sent shadows across the road a solemn figure shrouded in black walked silently by.  
  
Spike slowly walked along the silent street. He approached the house but hesitated. He had tried not to come back here, he didn't want to come back here but he couldn't stay away either.  
  
For weeks now he had carried this weight about with him, this strong unpleasant feeling he hadn't felt in over a hundred years; remorse. Spike lowered his eyes then looked up again at the door.  
  
The door opened almost immediately and he found himself looking down at the familiar face, "Hey Niblet."  
  
Dawn just stood there staring for a moment, at the figure in black. It was Spike. He looked dishevelled and his hair had grown revealing chest nut brown roots. There was something else to in his expression but she couldn't tell what it was.  
  
"Spike!" she yelled, the next second he felt the sting as she slapped him. OK he deserved that and worse and it hurt to see dawn mad at him. "You left!" she yelled. "Not for good, I had something really important to do. It was for you, you and Buffy."  
  
Dawn's expression changed, "What?" Spike didn't answer her; he walked past and went into the front room. She followed and stared at him from the doorway.  
  
"I'm sorry for leaving you Niblet but I came back." Dawn didn't look at him, "You didn't do what Xander said you did, did you Spike?"  
  
Spike couldn't answer for a moment, he knew what she meant and it brought fresh tears to his eyes. "Dawn." It came out in no more than a whisper but she immediately looked up at him. "No!" she cried then stopped, tears were running down the vampire's face.  
  
She had never seen a vampire cry, not even Angel cried. "Spike?" "  
  
He lowered his eyes to the floor again, "It's my fault I never should have let her use me, I thought things would change but they didn't obviously. We had an argument and something happened, she wanted to be the victim for once Dawn. I know what I tried to do is unforgivable. Your friend is right; I am an evil thing."  
  
He looked up; Dawn was gaping at him. "Do you hate me?"  
  
Dawn looked down at her nails for a while, she had tried to but she couldn't hate Spike. He had been so protective of her when Buffy was, gone. "No, I couldn't hate you Spike."  
  
He gave her a half smile, he felt bad for hurting her too. He had never felt this much pain in his entire existence; he tried not to think of it though. He was determined not to turn into his broody grand sire.  
  
"Where is Buffy? Are you here on your own?" "Yes she went to the magic shop with Xander. Spike stiffened, Xander would still be howling for his blood or ashes and soul or no soul he still couldn't stand the boy.  
  
Now he stiffened, she was here. "Dawn?" Buffy called out as she entered the hall. Dawn jumped up and rushed out to greet he sister, from the lounge Spike could hear their conversation; "Hey." "Hey." "You alright? You look a little bleugh!" "I'm fine Buffy."  
  
Buffy shook her head at her little sister and turned into their front room. "Spike!" Spike swallowed hard, "Hello Buffy." An awkward silence now followed which for Spike seemed to last eternity and he couldn't stand it.  
  
Buffy watched the vampire carefully, he seemed different, softer.  
  
Spike took a deep, unneeded breath. He looked carefully at the confused faces in front of him; "I went to Africa." "Africa?! Why?" "To get the chip out." A look of fear came over Buffy's face at this. It caused Spikes heart to crack.  
  
He wallowed, "I didn't get quite what I asked for though and I, I got something back that I lost a long time ago. Once I had it though I knew it was what I really wanted deep down."  
  
Buffy started to feel even more uneasy, "Spike?" Spike dropped his eyes for a moment before looking back up at his girls. "I've got my, my soul back Buffy."  
  
Buffy's jaw dropped and she stared at the Vampire; his eyes shone from unshed tears that she hadn't noticed until now. "A soul?" was all she could say and it took her over a minute to respond.  
  
"Um Spike I have to, just be a.." Buffy mumbled before she ran up the stairs. Dawn watched as Spike visibly sagged. Buffy re-appeared a minute later, holding the black leather tightly to her chest. "You left your coat here." She said slowly as she handed it to him.  
  
Spike took it and put it on, Buffy had bean wearing it.  
  
"So Africa;" Dawn started, "Tell us what happened 


	2. Wish

Buffy strode purposefully threw the cemetery with Spike and Dawn in tow. She had been reluctant at first on letting Dawn patrol but after what she had shown here when Willow had gone evil she had allowed it.

Buffy had told Spike all that had happened after he left that night. He remembered the fear that had hit him when Buffy told him what had happened after he left, he had expected to be hit in the face as soon as she opened the door to him but instead she had burst into tears. She had held onto him while she told him of all that had happened after he left, he hadn't felt as a angry as he did when he herd how Warren had tried to kill his love in over a hundred years.

If Willow hadn't already killed him he certainly would have. Then the sorrow when he heard about Tara's death. He had always had a soft spot for the young witch. Then he had felt angry with himself for leaving them, leaving Buffy.

He had expected her to through him out her house with a beating at the very least.

So far the night had been relatively uneventful and this was bothering Buffy considerably. "Hey you guys any idea why it's so dead out here?" "Probably because it's a cemetery." Dawn replied her voice had an underlying tone of sarcasm. Buffy rolled her eyes, "You know what I meant. I just know something unbelievably evil is coming." "I think you should just be grateful for the break Slayer."

In the cemetery Buffy halted and held out an arm signalling for the other two to do the same and pointed. Spike had already spotted then a small group of vampires just ahead.

A female vampire approached Spike just as he staked the first fledgling that had jumped at him. "Bad move mate." Spike snapped thrusting the stake through the creature's chest. Spike shook his head as the ashes feel, "Fledglings can be so stupid." He turned brushing the dust off his coat to see Buffy fighting the remaining vampire; Dawn crept up behind the vampire avoiding both Buffy and the vamp's punches. Dawn jumped up and thrust the stake into its back and it exploded into dust to reveal Buffy. He smiled at his Lil' bit, she apparently didn't just share her sister's blood but Slayer strength too.

"Three fledglings? Is that it?" Buffy pouted. Buffy had managed to pull herself out of the self-pity but she still felt down most of the time. She felt like her life had fallen away and all that was left was being the Slayer.

She stole a glance at the vampire who had got a soul for her, she almost felt he might vanish again. She knew she wanted him to stay but the thought of him being around her friends after all that had happened, after the awkward conversations and explanations, made her stomach turn over. Xander would still hate Spike and he and Anya weren't talking unless absolutely necessary it made research even more uncomfortable. Then there was Giles, he had left her again and gone back to England taking Willow with him. 'I wish I had a fresh start at this' Buffy sighed at the thought.

On the Bridge Data frowned at the controls, Captain the transporters just operated. "Where?"

Suddenly a bright light surrounded the three warriors, "Um, guys." Dawn said as their surroundings suddenly changed, the cemetery had completely vanished. "Spike." Buffy whispered as he grabbed her holding her close then their surroundings changed. He let go of her and they took in the surroundings. "Bloody hell!" Spike and Buffy now saw the astonished O'Brian standing by the control panel, he taped his com-badge, "Captain? Sir I think you should see this."


	3. Welcome to the 24th century

Picard walked into the transported room to se the astonished face of Dawn & Buffy and the annoyed expression that Spike held.  
  
Picard looked first at the two girls, one was in her mid teens judging by appearance and the other her late teens to early twenties. Then their male companion took a step forward, he was dressed entirely in black, a long leather coat hung about him and flowed out behind him as he moved.  
  
His skin was as white as ivory and his hair was platinum white, his skin and hair stood out sharply from his attire. This man demanded attention.  
  
Picard stepped forward to the platform; "I am Captain Picard of the USS Enterprise." Spike frowned, "Listen mate who or whatever the hell you are you better say what this is about."  
  
Picard was taken back by this out burst, "We hoped you would know that. Can you explain how you boarded the ship?" Spike frowned slightly, "No. We've no idea what this is about so please return us to Sunny Dale."  
  
Picard was unsure of how this man didn't know he was a federation captain and did he ask what he was? And where was Sunny Dale? "Is that where you reside?" Spike was growing impatient, "Yes. What are you, Warlock? Demon?"  
  
Spike stepped off the transported platform and walked up to Picard, he silently circuled him once before standing in front of him again. "So you are human. Where are we?"  
  
Picard was starting to think this man was not completely sane. "I am Captain Picard and you are aboard the star ship Enterprise." Hearing this Buffy felt a sting of fear she clasped Dawns hand. "Star ship? You mean a space ship?" Spike said eyeing Picard cautiously. "Yes, we are on a mission of exploration."  
  
The vampire snorted, "Huh, pull the other one, mate." Spike responded in his heavy London accent. Everyone knew of the Federation, Picard thought for a moment, how could this man believe space exploration wasn't possible? Then, "What year is it?" Spike was taken back. "It's 2003." O'Brian looked up sharply on hearing this. Picard smiled, "It's actually the year 2343. Welcome to the 24th century."  
  
Spike's eyes went wide. That last piece of news did it for Buffy. Without diverting his gaze Spike shot out his left arm to catch the fainting Slayer.  
  
"What's this about 'flash' and energy? Are we anywhere near the Earth?" Dawn asked in a hushed tone. "I'm afraid not. I think we should fully discuss this situation now." Picard responded and tapped his com-badge again, "Meeting in conference room for bridge crew, Picard out."  
  
Spike swung the unconscious Buffy up into his arms and followed the Captain out of the transporter room with Dawn and into a long corridor.  
  
Buffy came to after a few minutes to find Spike was carrying her. "Spike put me down."  
  
He looked down at the fidgeting Slayer and a smile crept across his chiselled features before he obeyed.  
  
"What's happening Spike?" "Seem we're going to a meeting love." Buffy groaned that was all she needed. Spike chuckled. 


	4. Meeting

In the Conference room the crew and their new visitors sat around the table uncomfortably. Buffy sat between Picard and Spike at the table. "This is an extremely unusual situation." Picard addressed his crew; "These people are from early 21st century Earth." The three Sunny Dale residents gazed at the crew. Picard was speaking again now, "This is Warf, my chief of security. Lieutenant Commander Data, ships councillor Diana Troi and my second in command William Riker." Picard gestured to each of his crewmembers as he spoke. Spike looked at each of them closely and noted Riker was the only one that was human, the councillor smelt partly human though. Picard now took his seat, "Would you care to introduce yourselves to my crew?" "Buffy Anne summers," Buffy replied, "this is my sister Dawn and this is Spike." "Spike? Is that even a name?" Riker laughed until Spike shot him an almost murderous glare and his eyes flashed gold for a second, just because he happened to have a soul now didn't mean he had to be nice.  
  
Even with all the weird and dangerous situations Buffy had encountered as the Slayer she finding their present situation hard to take in, demons she could handle but evidently not getting whipped through time. "Is Earth safe, not Hell-mouthy?" Buffy asked Picard. "Earth is a civilised, non- violent planet." 'None violent?' If Earth was safe most demon species must have gone into submission. "How could this have happened?" Picard said in a questioning manner. "I vote Demon." Spike put in while taking a cigarette from his pocket. "Demons?" Data looked up the second the question was put out "Spirits or immortal beings holding a middle place between men and deities. Usually described as evil in nature." "That's enough Data." "Or perhaps it's just a spell?" Buffy said turning to Spike, he shrugged and went to light his cigarette. "I'm sorry would you mind not doing that please?" Picard said noticing Spike's actions. Sighing heavily Spike closed his lighter and returned the items to his pockets. Since this man was their only, at present, hope of them getting home it seemed wise to obey. The crew were looking at the three as if they were mad. "What?" Spike snapped. "I'd prefer a more scientific explanation. Demons are NOT real."  
  
"So you don't know how we got here and you can't get us back?" Dawn asked Picard already knowing what the answer would be. What had happened to them? "I assure you we will do everything in our power to find a way to send you back."  
  
After talking and answering hundreds of questions, most of which they couldn't understand, for what felt like an eternity the meeting was finally over. Buffy sighed in relief as Picard stood up. "Right since it could be a while before we find out if you can go home you will be given quarters. Commander Data show them." Data nodded and stood up. Buffy, Spike and Dawn followed after him. 


	5. Three alone

Data observed these three were not that phased by their strange experience. Compared to the three humans from the 20th century he had found with Warf in cryogenic stasis on a satellite once. Crusher had revived them they had experienced culture shock.  
  
Buffy wondered what nasty surprise might be waiting for them as she followed Data down the bright corridors and through sliding doors. They found themselves in a small room now, must be a lift she thought. "Deck 5" Data stated and her suspicion was confirmed. "What are your requirements?" Buffy shook her head at the strange, formal phrasing, "Can we have quarters with two bedrooms?" their sallow looking companion nodded.  
  
Dawn hadn't decided whether the situation made her afraid or excited, she decided to settle for excited.  
  
*****  
  
Stepping out of the turbo-lift Data led them to a door and walked through into a room with a blue floor and a small table and couch. It was lit but the light was dimmer than the parts of the ship they had seen up until this point. Two more sliding doors were situated on opposite sides of the room.  
  
After pointing out all the features and showing the how to use something called a 'replicater' that was et into the wall Data left them alone again and returned to his station.  
  
Buffy shook her head and looked at Spike; "He's weird." "Definitely not human either." He didn't tell her the reason for his conclusion was because he hadn't detected any life signs from Data.  
  
Buffy now saw where Dawn was. She was kneeling across the room in front of them staring out the window where stars shot past. Buffy moved across to where her sister was and knelt next to her. "Isn't it cool Buffy?" Dawn said excitedly. "Uh huh." Buffy replied in a voice that seemed far away. Spike put an arm round each of his girls and hugged then tightly to him. Buffy turned to look up at him, she looked lost. "What if we can't get back Spike?" It was almost a whisper. "We will pet." They sat together like that for a moment just staring out at the stars. They were still trying to comprehend that they had been transported through time, they were on a spaceship in the 24th century looking out into space! Dawn felt another twinge of excitement at the prospect. 


	6. Not so alone

Eventually they all stood up to take in their new surroundings. "Isn't this just so cool? I got to check out my new room." Dawn said disappearing through the door to explore her new room. She sprang to her feet and disappeared through one of the doors. She instantly reappeared, "I think that ones yours." Dawn got out before crossing the room and vanishing again.  
  
Buffy walked through the automatic doors into her and Spike's bedroom. It looked very cosy, the bed was piled up with cushions and there was a small window on the wall to the right of the doorway. A small table with lamp on it was in the opposite corner.  
  
Everything looked very modern but that was hardly a surprise. She moved over and sat on the soft bed. Why should she worry? There was nothing she could do and it might be nice to have a little holiday from the hell mouth. Spike appeared in the doorway. "Hey," Buffy said from her seat o the bed. "Come sit down Spike." Spike sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Buffy, the woman he loved and had got a soul for. He had been so afraid when she told him what had happened when he left.  
  
Spike finally looked across at Buffy, she was always the strong one, and she had to be. The effects of being the Slayer were visible in her. "Buffy?" "Spike?" He looked down and paused for a moment. "I just want to apologise to you, I don't ask for your forgiveness, I don't deserve it but I want you to know how sorry I am. I'm sorry for leaving and even more for what I did to you before. What I tried to do." He said in a choked voice.  
  
Buffy flinched slightly in remembrance and Spike hung his head. "It's OK Spike you didn't, you stopped." "No it's not Ok Buffy, when I got back to my crypt after that I felt guilty. Real dirty guilt and a Vampire's not supposed to feel like that. I convinced myself it was the chip making me soft and I left to get it removed. I left when I should have been there for you and it fills me with regret and." "Spike," Buffy interrupted his rambling by placing a hand on his cheek causing him to look at her. "I forgive you Spike. I forgave you as soon as you left that day, I was such a bitch to you." Spike felt unworthy for a moment, he took her hand away but held it in his own, "I love you Buffy."  
  
After a few minutes she spoke again; "Spike how come this soul hasn't made you all depressed and broody?" Spike thought for a moment he did feel different but there was no way he was going to let himself turn into a broody poof like his grand sire.  
  
He remembered the pain that struck him once he had his soul given back to him, images filled with blood and screams flashed before him. He still had nightmare, actually they were memories, which had stopped him sleeping the first week, but they were becoming sparser even though they still made their presence know.  
  
"Don't really know Buffy, guess it's just because me and my demon are one in the same. I don't have a split personality like Angel if that's what you're thinking. Plus it's not meant to be a curse for me." Buffy stared at him. Spike raised an eyebrow in question. "You said Angel Spike. Not 'poof' or 'peaches'." Spike paused, "Yeah." Spike smiled as he spoke but he felt far from happy, everything he had done for over a century was a sin.  
  
Every time he looked at Buffy's golden face he was reminded of that night before he left. That night he had come to her with words of love which turned into acts of evil force. He was a monster. 


	7. Identity

Just then there was a beep from the entrance door. "Hello." Dawn said. "This is Commander Data, may I enter?" "Um, yes." The door opened and Data walked into the room.  
  
"The captain has ordered that you must all undergo a medical examination." "Data was it?" Spike asked. "That is correct." "May I ask what you are?" "I am an android." Data explained.  
  
That would explain the lack of heartbeat Spike thought to himself, as they walked many strange faces past them. Most looked human some were obviously not.  
  
The three followed Data into the medical bay where an auburn haired woman wearing blue walked up to them offering her hand which Buffy took. "I'm Dr Beverly Crusher." She said beaming and waved towards two examination couches, "This way."  
  
Buffy perched herself on the couch. Dr Crusher scanned her with the tri- quarter. "Ok you check out." Dr Crusher said smiling. Buffy nodded and jumped down, she joined her sister. "That was fast." Dawn whispered. "So not complaining though." Buffy muttered.  
  
Dawn remembered how Buffy hated hospitals and anything related their worst experiences had taken place in hospitals. "Dawn Summers." Dr Crusher called. Dawn was examined in the same manner and diagnosed healthy.  
  
"Um, Spike was it?" She said with a puzzled expression. "Yeah." Spike answered taking off his duster and walking over to where Beverly was standing. Beverly scanned Spike and read the tri-quarter. She looked puzzled; "I'm getting a strange reading here excuse me." She said and exchanged the instrument for another. She scanned Spike again and paled.  
  
Spike smirked, "It's bad news isn't it doctor? Tell me I can take it!" Spike saw Buffy frowned at him.  
  
Beverly took Spikes wrist and then tried his neck, nothing. "So what's the verdict?" Spike's smirk had faded but he was still being annoying. "Um, well" Dr Crusher said still looking at the tri-quarter primarily you're human but none of your body's systems are functioning according to these readings, it's as though you're." "Dead?" Spike finished for her. "Yes." She said staring at him and the look of astonishment melted into a frown, "You knew this didn't you?" "Yeah." Spike chuckled, "But how.." Dr crusher began but was interrupted by Dawn; "Spike's a vampire." She said simply. "That's impossible." Beverly said setting down the tri-quarter.  
  
*****  
  
Beverly Crusher entered Picard's ready room with her report. "So Dr Crusher what is your report on our guests?" "Something very strange sir. The two girls, the sisters, they are human and in perfect health." "You mean to say the man that accompanied them is not?" "Yes sir. He claims to have been at one point though sir." "Is he a mutation?"  
  
Beverly shook her head, "He's physically dead sir." Picard was taken back by this, "How is that possible?" "It's not sir. The youngest girl told me he was a vampire."  
  
Picard didn't believe for a second that was true however this could be an alien trick. "Have them sent here at once. I want to know exactly what is going on." Crusher nodded and left the room.  
  
*****  
  
The three Sunny Dale residents stood in front of Picard's desk. "Right then the Dr has given me some rather unsettling news about you Spike. It seems you claim to be a vampire." "I am. Buffy here is the Slayer. Dawn is currently human but she used to be universe destroying energy and we used to fight evil on the hell-mouth." Buffy shot Spike a look for revealing too much information. "That's why our first thought when we got here was demon or magic." She said quickly.  
  
Picard clearly looked unconvinced, "This all seems very fanciful, I don't know what a Slayer is but I do know there is no such things as demons & vampires." Buffy sighed then she turned to Spike, "Show him." She ordered. "Slayer?" Spike said in a mixture of warning and question. "Show him, get all grr." Spike raised a scared eyebrow but Buffy just folded her arms at him. "Fine." Spike said heavily and slid his game face into place.  
  
Picard started up and touched his com-badge, "Security to ready room." The next second Warf and Data burst through the door, Spike was still in game face. "Sir." Warf said pointing a phasser at Spike.  
  
Spike shook off his Game face and grinned at the Klingon and Android before turning back to Captain Picard. "Intriguing." Data commented. "So?" Buffy said folding her arms. "Yeah." Spike said. Dawn folded her arms as Buffy had done now, "Didn't you mention something about demons not being real?" 


	8. Masks

"Captain's log supplemental, we have recently discovered that our guests are not all human. The one called 'Spike' was diagnosed as physically dead by Dr Crusher. He claims to be a Vampire, he also has the ability to alter his facial appearance. He does not appear hostile but I am having security watch our guests until further notice and I have ordered a meeting of all my bridge crew and our guests to access this situation."  
  
*****  
  
The Bridge crew, Dawn Buffy and Spike once again sat in the conference room. Picard was standing and pacing. "So you three live on a hell-mouth in the 21st century?" "Yes," Buffy replied quickly "I was called when I was sixteen to slay vampires and fight evil and during the late twentieth and early twenty first centuries I have slain evil demons and averted apocalypses."  
  
Picard still looked unconvinced. "We were patrolling & killing vampires before we were um, beamed here." Dawn added. "Transported." Picard corrected as he sat down. "If you slay vampires why do you align yourself with one?" Warf now asked Buffy.  
  
The question made her think why did she? He was helpless now that was it, yes. "I fight evil but not all demons are evil, most vampires are but Spike doesn't hurt people, he's on our side." She explained.  
  
Spike managed a genuine smile on hearing this, she finally believed him.  
  
"I see." Warf said in the same growling voice.  
  
"I still want to know exactly who you people are before I allow you to roam the ship freely." Picard stated.  
  
Buffy sighed, "I'm a Slayer. I'm human but I'm a fast healer and very strong." "How strong?" "She can kick my ass across the room." Spike offered in clarification.  
  
Buffy gestured towards her sister, "And Dawn is my sister, she's just human." Dawn frowned at the 'just'.  
  
Picard nodded, "You claim to be a Vampire then?" he said now addressing Spike. "Yes," Spike replied. "I changed sides 'bout two years ago and I've vowed to protect these girls until the end of the world." He finished protectively.  
  
Picard turned to Troi, "Councillor?" "I feel no hostility here sir." Spike raised an eyebrow in question. "You're the councillor?" Spike asked her from curiosity.  
  
She smiled, "Yes, my name is Diana Troi.", she didn't fear him. "I thought you didn't smell completely human, what do you mean by 'feel' no hostility?" "I'm half Batazoid, I can sense strong emotion." Spike nodded. He liked this woman as she could see past his demon.  
  
"And what do you mean by 'smell' human?" Riker asked the vampire. "Just that mate, different species smell different to me. It's a vampire thing." Riker frowned slightly at this, "Any other um, senses we should know about?"  
  
Spike thought for a moment, there was no way he would tell them everything. "Strength like the Slayer here, I can see in the dark and stronger hearing."  
  
The first officer probed again, "What exactly do you mean by strong?" "I can hear peoples heartbeats." Spike explained. "Creepy." Riker said under his breath.  
  
Spike snorted hearing the statement.  
  
The captain was still undecided. "Why didn't you reveal yourself before?" "Oh right something like; 'Hi my names Spike and I'm a vampire, you know a murderous, undead blood-drinking demon. Pleased to meet you." Spike replied even more sarcastically than was usual, "You only have to be lynched once mate, after that you learn."  
  
"Ouch!" Riker commented. Picard nodded, "Point taken." "Murderous?" Riker said suddenly. Spike sighed, "Only to demons these days, mate." "Spike doesn't hurt people anymore, he's a big softy really." Dawn defended her friend. 


	9. Free holiday?

Buffy, Spike and Dawn were shown round the ship and had supper in the mess hall that evening. They also had an engineer set the replicater in their quarters serve blood for Spike.  
  
Returning to their quarters Spike watched his two girls walking just in front of him. Dawn was observing everything but Buffy looked worried.  
  
She almost always looked troubled these days, after all she had never bee quite herself since her scoobies pulled her out of Heaven and then her best friend went all evil and tried to kill them all.  
  
He mentally kicked himself for not being there for her. After all that was over Giles had taken Willow back to London to monitor her so Xander and Anya were the only remaining Scoobies in Sunny Dale, or were.  
  
Spike glanced around the bright clean corridor, now this. This was the strangest thing that had ever happened to them.  
  
Buffy had worried about going back to protect the Earth but if this was the future then Earth must still be there and safe from demons, how though?  
  
At this point how didn't matter and secretly Spike hopped that it took a long while for this crew to figure out what had happened to his girls and himself because it would give Buffy time to rest.  
  
This place was paradise compared to Sunny Dale and Dawn seemed to be coping fine but he intended on keeping his eye on Buffy. She had always wished she could just be normal, she rejected her Slayer-self most of the time. Here she didn't have to be the Slayer.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy found herself alone when she woke, ignoring the strange feeling of disappointment she stretched and dressed.  
  
She fond Dawn and Spike had already started breakfast. Dawn was pouring syrup on her pancakes with a generous hand when she came to the table. "Ok Pet?" stupid question Spike he told himself, of course she wasn't ok. "Do you think we're stuck here Spike? I may never see my friends or Giles again."  
  
She didn't use the word 'home' though too many horrible things had happened in that house. "I don't know pet but we'll be here for a good long while at any rate, you shouldn't waste your strength worrying. If nothing hellish is happening on Earth you may as well enjoy your time off." He gave her a weak smile as he finished. "Spike's right Buffy, I'll miss Xander and my friends too but this place is amazing. We got ourselves a free holiday in space!" Dawn managed to say before she continued shovelling.  
  
After they finished eating Dawn went to brush her teeth leaving Buffy sipping a mug of luke warm coffee with an ever dejected looking Spike. Dawn wasn't going to let herself lose an opportunity to see what life would be like or rather is like in the 24th century and meet aliens. She wondered how far they were from Earth. "I'm going to explore the ship." Dawn announced on her return before bounding out the door before Buffy or Spike could object.  
  
Dawn walked down the clean, bright corridor with its amber coloured doors all along the walls. These were all numbered quarters. She turned a bend and found the turbo lift again.  
  
After walking along many corridors Dawn felt in serious need of a sugar fix. She had found mostly quarters so far and engineering, she wondered just how big the Enterprise was.  
  
She decided she would find out later, now she was heading back to Ten- forward. As soon as she arrived Dawn wasted no time in order herself a milkshake (chocolate of course) and finding a seat by the window. It felt really weird to know she was flying through space far from Earth and Sunny Dale.  
  
Dawn glanced round and saw an empty seat at a table where a boy was sat reading one of those weird, digital pads he looked her age or perhaps more.  
  
She walked purposefully over and sat down opposite him. "Hi, I'm Dawn." He looked up jerkily, "Hi, Wesley Crusher." "Are you from Earth then?" Dawn asked not being able to think of anything else to say. "Yes, Enterprise is a ship from Earth remember?" "Oh, well I wouldn't, I only just got here." Dawn said a little defensively.  
  
He frowned slightly, "Oh, where are you from?" "The 21st century!"  
  
Wesley looked confused suddenly and Dawn laughed. "I'm here with my sister and Spike. We came here by accident some how." she explained. "Oh you're with the vampire and." "The Slayer." Dawn finished for him, "You know Spikes a vampire?" "Yes, I heard." "What? Everyone knows?" "Well not everyone just those working in the medical bay and security but people talk."  
  
Wesley didn't want to admit Dr Crusher was his mum and had told him about the 'annoying' vampire. Dawn had stopped to take a sip of the sugary beverage.  
  
"What's he like, I mean how did you meet a vampire?" Wesley asked after a pause, he was full of curiosity.  
  
Dawn shrugged, "Well since my sister Buffy is the Slayer we meet a lot of vampires but usual slay them, Spike was known as the 'Slayer of slayers' and he came to the hell mouth to kill Buffy but she wasted him!  
  
Anyway they spent the next few years fighting each other, Spike got chipped by the government and started helping us for a price but stopped charging after a while and one nigh he admitted to Buffy he ha fallen in love with her. She totally freaked out."  
  
While Wesley slowly digested this information Dawn took another sip before continuing, "Spike's nothing to be afraid of really, unless you're an demon." Wesley couldn't help himself wanting to believe in magic, "Were there really demons on Earth?"  
  
Dawn nodded, "Uh huh but they weren't what you'd expect. We lived on a hell mouth, but it wasn't always demons we had to fight. Once my sister had to destroy this weird half demon half robot thing called Adam. He was made from parts of different demons by a secret government organisation." "Oh." Wesley said again.  
  
"Our friends used a spell to help Buffy and she just ripped his power source out of him." Dawn said excited while making a yanking action with her right hand. That was before Spike was on our side."  
  
"What's Spike like to live with?" "He's well kind of hard to describe, he's fond of hot chocolate with marshmallows.  
  
He's a Master Vampire but he doesn't hurt people any more." Wesley wouldn't have imagined a vampire liking hot chocolate. "Sounds like an exciting life." "It's not really, it's scary. It means my sister can never have a career or anything close to a normal life."  
  
Dawn gave a half smile, "We believed that without her Earth would be turned to darkness but it hasn't, I mean if you're here then Earth must have survived." "What?" "My sister has stopped like seven apocalypses so far." Dawn explained. "Oh, well as far as I know there are no demons on Earth now." "So what's it like living here?" "Alright I guess but I'm sure it's no where near as exciting as you're used to." "I'm glad you believe me, people tend to look at us as if we are crazy. Even back on earth very few people knew demons existed." "I guess that's why there's no record of them." Wesley said smiling broadly. "Yeah."  
  
Dawn sighed, "I wish we could find out what happened to Angel and Anya." "You can," Wesley said cheerfully, "we have records of almost all Earth families."  
  
Dawn shook her head, "No Angel was a souled Vampire and Anya was a vengeance demon." 'I hope he achieved his salvation.' She added silently in her head, 'oh, big word!' "Oh, sorry." Was all Wesley could say now.  
  
Dawn was quiet for a moment; it was nice to have made a friend. "Is there anything else to do here Wesley?" "Do you want to go to the Holodeck?" "What's a Holodeck?" 


	10. Competition

Buffy had not said a thing to Spike since Dawn left, accept to ask him to pass things across the table and then she had gone to shower leaving him alone.  
  
Spike was beginning to feel like they were back to square one, why did she act so reserved?  
  
The tension that hung in the air was suddenly all too much to bear and he rose silently and left. He had no idea where he was going only where he was leaving.  
  
Buffy finished dressing and came back to their small living area to find Spike had disappeared in the annoying way vampires did.  
  
*****  
  
Alex was more than glad to see Sam after she finally got off duty. The girls watched as the stranger clad in black silently entered ten-forward.  
  
Sam leaned across to whisper to her best friend, "Alex, what you make of blue eyes?" "He's kind of sallow looking." "No, just pale. He's badly in need of a tan." Alex nodded. "He looks like he needs cheering up too!" Sam said with a wicked smile. Alex giggled, "So? Go get him over here!"  
  
Alex watched as Sam walked boldly over and whispered something to the new comer and taking hold of Spike's arm, ushered him to the round table where her friend sat.  
  
Alex smiled brightly as Sam came back, waving gaily and pulling the miserable looking vampire behind her.  
  
The brunet led him to a table where another girl sat and practically pushed him onto a chair.  
  
Spike was too surprised by the turn of events to say anything until she sat down too, "Sorry, didn't catch your name miss." Sam shook her head slightly but beamed at him, "It's Samantha, everyone calls me Sam though." "Well everyone calls me Spike."  
  
Alex laughed quietly, "How did you get a name like that?" Spike looked down into his glass and up again, "You don't want to know." Sam gestured to her friend; "This is Alex."  
  
Spike nodded at the redhead who blushed slightly back, this reaction only served to through him somewhat. No woman had ever blushed shyly because of him, not even when he was human, especially when he was human.  
  
Siting round the large table Spike started to feel less rejected and more accepted. These women were talking to him; they obviously had to like him. Oh, bloody hell what was he thinking? When did he care whether people liked him or not? Still as he was likely to be here for a long time he may as well enjoy it, couldn't lapse into brooding now.  
  
*****  
  
Dawn burst through the doors to their pad, "I found out where we can train tomorrow Spike." Dawn shouted excitedly. "There's this Holodeck and it can be any landscape or room you want, it's so cool!"  
  
Dawn stopped babbling the second she saw just Buffy sitting there. She looked broody too. "Where's Spike?"  
  
Her sister didn't look up; "I don't know Dawn."  
  
*****  
  
Sam and Alex were still chatting with Spike. Sam wondered why she hadn't seen their new companion before, he was handsome but he looked full of worry and sorrow. Clearly this was a man in need of help and surely she was just the girl to oblige!  
  
Spike had left Buffy on her own nearly two hours ago now, couldn't she see she was destroying him? Perhaps she did. He had been so filled with hope when she welcomed him stead of threatening to convert his carcass to ashtray material when he had come back but she was a proud girl.  
  
She wouldn't allow herself to take comfort from him and why would she now? He'd had his chance and he'd dashed it. She had said constantly he hadn't really changed and it was the chip and he had started to believe it himself, reason he had this soul now. Loving her was destroying him but he couldn't stop.  
  
Alex felt her heart do back flips every time Spike's gaze touched her. It must be those eyes, they were like pools of energy and amazingly blue. "How long have you been on board?" she managed to ask. "Almost a day." "How? We haven't made any stops."  
  
Spike shrugged. "Couldn't say. One minute we were in California in the 21st century and the next we're here in the 24th century. Not my idea of fun getting whipped about through time and space, still can't complain."  
  
Sam suddenly clapped, "Oh, I heard this story last time I was on duty. You came appeared her with the two girls last night, called the Captain a warlock! I thought it was all a joke!" "Yeah. I thought it was a spell, Slayer always has someone or something after her." He explained. "You don't seem to phased by all this." Alex observed. "Stranger things have happened to me. More so since I started protecting humans." Spike didn't see any harm in stretching the truth just a little bit.  
  
Alex frowned thoughtfully, "What do you mean? Aren't you human?" Spike shook his head, "No, haven't been for more than 120 years."  
  
Sam's brow shot up; "You're over one hundred years old?" "Yeah, not that uncommon among my species. I'm quite young for a Master actually." "Master what?" Spike smirked, "Master Vampire."  
  
"Oh." Was all Alex could manage, Sam however felt a sudden surge of excitement, she had heard there was a vamp or someone claiming to be a vamp on board and this apparently was him. God she hoped he wasn't involved! "Spike are you and this Slayer, um, does she have another name?" "Buffy." "Are you and Buffy, um in a romantic relationship?" Spike snorted, "No. We have a love hate relationship, I love her and she hates me!" Damn! Sam thought, that could be a problem.  
  
Alex knew Sam wouldn't be put off just by being told her object of desire was chasing someone else although she wouldn't dream of breaking up a couple.  
  
Alex wondered how any girl would NOT want Spike; hell if she weren't involved she'd be after him too! "How could she hate you?" she asked. "Perhaps she doesn't but she doesn't love me, not that I blame her. Who could love what I am? I'm a vampire, creature of the night with a score card of at least one kill per night." He tilted his head to the side and gave her a strange look as if he were challenging her to respond.  
  
Alex had an idea now why he had been rejected but. "Surly you deserve forgiveness though?" she said at last. "Yeah well what you deserve and what you receive are two different things."  
  
***** Dawn saw him now siting at a table with two women. She frowned and walked purposefully over to them. She frowned, What the hell was he up to? Quickly, she made her way across the room to the round table trying to look disapproving.  
  
She folded her arms and stared at him. "Dawn." "Spike." She retorted uncertain of what to say next.  
  
The two women immediately turned to her warmly, "Oh, your Dawn?" Alex asked the teenager. Dawn was too confused by the friendliness of this woman to reply for a moment. "Uh, yes. Who the hell are you?" "Alex and this is Sam." She gestured to the other woman who smiled at Dawn. "Spike was just telling us how you got here.  
  
**** Buffy watched the vampire carefully as she ate her dinner, even though the soul wasn't a curse Spike seemed just a little too guilt free. "Spike you killed for over 100 years and you're all happy." He frowned, "I'm not happy pet and yes I killed but for blood, that's what vampires do." She frowned back, "What about fun Spike? Vamps do that too." "The only people I killed for pleasure were the Slayers an they weren't entirely helpless."  
  
Spike was tired of being told he wasn't miserable enough, yes he felt bad but only for Buffy. For what he did to her.  
  
Dawn was tiring of her sister's attitude too; "Buffy lay off. You wouldn't want Spike all lame and broody anyway."  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to put the younger Summers girl in her place but thought better of it and closed it again. Dawn had a point. 


	11. Thoughts

Buffy climbed into bed next to Spike on their third night aboard the Enterprise, Spike was already asleep next to her. She watched him as he slept, sleeping he could look so innocent.  
  
Her thoughts drifted back to what he had told her the morning before. Why couldn't she bring herself to tell him? Did she love him?  
  
He had done so much, he had got a soul, he was suffering for her but he was still a vampire, still Spike. She shouldn't care about a vampire as much as she cared about Spike but she still couldn't bring herself to use the big 'L'. Sighing she turned off the light and lay down next to him and soon joined him in the world of dreams.  
  
*****  
  
Spike awoke with a gasp of unneeded air and sat up in bed. For a second he didn't know where he was, then he remembered. He had had another memory haunting him.  
  
Every time he tried going back to sleep the images presented themselves to him once again: blood, screams and fear.  
  
Suddenly he realised he wasn't going to sleep tonight, getting out of bed Spike dressed quickly, pausing only for a second at the door to look back at the sleeping girl on the bed before slipping silently out. He needed a drink.  
  
Spike sat at the bar and downed his second whisky. Now a girl came and sat beside him and ordered a G&T, "Hey." She said in a bright voice.  
  
He didn't look up. "Evening Sam." "So are you here alone?" Spike just nodded. "I didn't expect to see anyone, it's usually really quiet at this time. I just finished duty. Why are you here?" the sunny brunet went on. "Can't sleep, haunting memories." Spike said still without looking at her. "So you can't sleep because of bad memories?" Spike nodded, "Yeah."  
  
He looked at her now, another member of the ship's crew. She wore her uniform now, which was blue and black and extremely tight.  
  
She sipped her drink and smiled at him, "Did I tell you how much I love that accent! So what do you plan to do tonight?" "Drink myself stupid here then go back to my quarters and pass out."  
  
Sam giggled before she could catch herself. The tone was slightly bitter but he smiled back as he spoke, it sent a shiver through her. She decided to be bold, "Great plan but I can think of something else to take your mind off it." She put he hand on his leg now removing any other explanation.  
  
Spike's eyes went wide. "Um listen, Sam." "Samantha." "Sam I'm not your type, I'm no good for you." "I'll decide what's good for me." She stated firmly.  
  
Bossy little chit he thought. "Listen, ladies don't date the undead, unless they happen to be the Slayer and even then it's touch and go." 'Literally' he added silently to himself.  
*****  
  
Buffy suddenly awoke to find she was alone in the now seemingly huge bed.  
  
For some reason it was uncomfortable, she had been left alone. Spike had left her; she had left him in the middle of the night hundreds of times though.  
  
After a while spent trying to find a comfortable position she gave up, she dressed quickly and set out to find him.  
  
Buffy peered into the bar looking for Spike. He usually went drinking after they argued. Yes he was there; he was at the end of a bar with a woman in a blue & black uniform.  
  
Buffy could feel jealousy rising in her but pushed it away, why should she be jealous? It looked perfectly innocent, except for the sneaking off in the middle of the night part. Ok so not making yourself feel better here Buffy  
  
Since she was no longer Slaying or doing anything much she had found herself thinking a lot more, thinking mainly about Spike. She had come to the conclusion that they were both to blame for their situation. It was waited on both sides, they had both basked in heavy denials.  
  
Spike could be rude and inconsiderate and she had used him and then punished him for her shame. Ok Buffy, still not making yourself feel better.  
  
She watched the conversation and the flirty smile the woman kept giving Spike. She couldn't just go in there like this, she hardly had the right. She had told Spike constantly to move on and to leave until he actually did. And it hurt. He had come back but it still hurt.  
  
Why did she have to have these feelings? She couldn't watch any longer, she turned and went back to their quarters and to the embrace of a dreamless slumber.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy sat playing with the straw in her drink. Dawn had taken Spike to see her Holodeck program or something and after wasting nearly an hour in the small living space of their quarters she felt she had to go for a walk somewhere. She was still unsure of what to think about last night. It was annoying in a way, as soon as she had decided she could stand to talk to Spike about 'feelings' he was looking elsewhere.  
  
Part of her wanted to believe it was really just an innocent meeting but another part of her told her not to be so surprised. He's a vampire, if that was so innocent then why did he sneak off in the middle of the night? Good question.  
  
She immediately got up and went out and down the corridor, she had to get out and find some answers.  
  
***** Dawn and Wesley walked ahead of Spike chatting until the reached the door of Holodeck 2.  
  
Dawn pressed a button on the side panel, "Computer; start program 'Dawn' beta 1."  
  
Spike was glad to see her happy at the very least, she was a smart kid. It hadn't taken here long to make a friend either but he had decided to talk with her and Buffy soon about their situation and that it was becoming more and more likely that they would not be returning to Sunny Dale.  
  
***** The Slayer's wanderings took her to a bar now, or what gave the appearance of being a bar. She was about to leave again when she spotted someone moving across the floor. It was the woman Spike had been with last night.  
  
Buffy's eyes followed her as she went to a spot by the window to talk with two other women. One of them she recognised as Dr Crusher.  
  
Beverly smiled at her in Greeting; "Miss Summers wasn't it?" Buffy nodded, "You can use my first name, it feels weird being called 'Summers' by everyone." She decided to go for make 'friends and find out what you can' approach was best. "Buffy this is Alex and Sam then."  
  
Sam turned her head sharply and stared at her, "You're Buffy? You're the Slayer?" she said while pulling her brows together. "Last time I checked." She managed to keep her voice neutral.  
  
Dr Crusher mentioned she had to get back to sick bay and departed leaving her with Alex and the woman who had been with Spike.  
  
Sam ran her middle finger round the rim of her glass, "Spike mentioned you when I first met him. He said you hated him." "I don't hate him." Buffy replied honestly.  
  
"So why aren't you with him? If I were you I'd be all over him right now." Alex asked innocently. "If you knew him you wouldn't say that." Buffy said coolly. "Well I know he's committed homicide but everyone's got a past." Alex answered offhandedly.  
  
Sam nodded, "And from what I could tell he's stopped that now and has been helping you. He's practically every woman's fantasy man."  
  
Buffy shook her head, "He's not a man. He's a vampire. It's just wrong ok."  
  
It took a moment for Sam to realise what the petite blond meant. She said she couldn't love Spike because it was wrong? She remembered reading about something like this in a book of Social History, where people treated another person who was different in some way that they couldn't control and saw them as second rate. 'Racism', that was it.  
  
She didn't want Spike because he wasn't human! Well she better get used to being around non-human species while she was on the ship.  
  
She looked at Buffy; down at Buffy. "Well these days we assess people on who they are not what they are." Sam answered after a calculated pause. 


End file.
